


Mine

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chxekyspn said: Imagine alpha!Dean getting possessive over Cas when people check out Cas. I think it would totally lead to hot public sex. Would you agree?</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="www.smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com">Follow My Blog!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Dean’s eyes flickered over to the bar where Castiel was standing, leaning precariously close to his Alpha friend, Balthazar. He saw Balthazar laughing at something that Cas said, leaning ever closer to the Omega. His Omega, who should have been standing here next to him under his arm, rather than leaning against the bar and flirting with another Alpha like he was doing right now.

“Are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Charlie asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean turned back to look at her, frowning.

“Huh?”

Charlie’s eyebrows scrunched together and she turned, following Dean’s gaze over to the bar where Castiel was still flirting with Balthazar. It seemed to Dean like they had gotten even closer to each other, and he scowled when Castiel turned and met his eyes, then turned right back to Balthazar and kept on talking to him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Charlie asked. Dean growled.

“He’s upset with me because he says I’ve been working too much,” Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault that my boss is a dick. And he knows how important my job is to me, so I don’t know why he’s acting like this.”

Charlie sighed. “Dean, I may not be attracted to Omegas, but even I know that they need a lot of attention. And you and I both know that Cas is usually pretty level-headed, so if it’s gotten to the point where he’s complaining about it, it must really be bothering him.

“I guess you’re-” Dean stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and he turned to see Balthazar reaching out and touching Cas’s arm. _His_ Cas. _His Omega._ He growled loudly and stormed towards the bar, grabbing Castiel forcefully and pulling him close to his chest from behind. 

_“Mine,”_

“You are mine, Castiel. And nobody touches what’s mine,” he announced. Slick dripped from Cas’s hole at his words, coating his inner thighs as Dean slammed his cock right in and buried himself to the hilt. Balls deep in his Omega’s tight ass, he grabbed Cas by the dark brown hair on the back of his head and began to pound into him.

Cas was writhing and whining on top of the table, his hard little cock trapped between his stomach and the polished oak. Dean didn’t care to touch him though; this fuck wasn’t for Castiel’s pleasure. This was a claim, a show of dominance for Dean over his Omega. To show everyone who was in the bar right not that Castiel belonged to him and nobody else was ever going to have him.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Dean snarled possessively as he slammed deep into Cas’s hole, nailing his prostate repeatedly. Cas cried out, nodding feverishly.

“Yes, Alpha! Yours, _all yours_!”

Dean growled again as his knot began to swell, pushing past Cas’s tight rim and then popping back out again with each violent thrust. Dean let go of Cas’s hair and the Omega’s head dropped back down, and he moved his hands so that they could grip the Omega’s hips as he fucked into him. Castiel moaned loudly, more slick coating Dean’s cock as his knot pushed back into Cas’s hole and caught, locking him inside of the Omega.

Dean continued to rock his hips, grinding up against Cas’s prostate as the small Omega mewled below him. “That’s right, Cas,” Dean gasped, his voice coming out as a growl. “You’re all mine, and nobody else’s. I’m the only one who gets to touch you,” as he spoke he cast his glare at Balthazar, who was still standing at the bar, looking on with amazement and barely masked arousal. He, as well as several other Alpha and betas had gathered to watch the claiming. Somewhere deep inside of Dean his Alpha swelled with pride at the fact that he had exhibited dominance over his Omega in front of all these people, and now they would all know who Cas belonged to.

With that though Dean came, groaning as his hips stilled against Cas’s ass. The Omega’s hole fluttered around his knot, milking him for everything he was worth as spurt after spurt of cum filled him up. Dean let his hands wander over Castiel’s back and his buttocks as the Omega whined beneath him.

“That’s it, good boy. Take my knot,” Dean breathed out. Castiel whined and turned his head so that his cheek was resting against the cool wood of the table.

“Alpha…,” he whined pitifully. Just then Charlie walked over, an almost amused smile on her face.

“That was quite a show, Winchester. You guys staying, or are you gonna leave once your knot goes down?”

“I think we’ll be hanging out for a while yet,” Dean said, his hands still stroking over Cas’s back and ass cheeks. “You wanna get the next round of beers, actually? This should only last about fifteen or twenty minutes,” he gestured waywardly towards his crotch, where he was still tied to Cas. Charlie nodded.

“Sure thing,” she said, then wandered off. Dean sighed and turned his attention back to his Omega, who was laying against the table with his eyes closed and a sated smile on his face. Dean cleared his throat and Castiel looked up at him, blue eyes blinking expectantly.

“Mind explaining yourself?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Cas lowered his eyes submissively.

“I just wanted you to pay attention to me,” he mumbled. Dean felt his resolve crack a little at Cas’s words, but he knew he had to stay strong and not crack.

“That doesn’t mean you go and flirt with another Alpha, Cas. Especially Balthazar. You know what an omeganizer he is.”

Castiel whimpered quietly and nodded. “I know Dean. I just… I miss you so much. This is the first time you’ve knotted me all week. It’s like… It’s like you enjoy working more than you enjoy spending time with me.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean’s heart ached at his mate’s words, and he moved the both of them carefully so that he could sit in a chair nearby and cradle his mate in his arms. Cas leaned back against his chest as Dean nipped at his ear, rubbing a soothing hand over Cas’s stomach, which was bloated with his cum. “I would never prioritize my job over you, baby. I love you with all my heart. I’m sorry I ever made you think that I didn’t want to spend time with you.”

Castiel sniffled and shook his head. “No, it was my fault. I overreacted…”

“No sweetheart, you didn’t. I have been spending a lot of time at work these past few weeks, and I’m sorry. It’s just this stupid project we’ve got going on lately, it’s been eating up all of my time. And I want to do well at my job, so that I can bring home money to spoil you with,” as he spoke he could feel Castiel tensing up, and he nipped at the Omega’s neck, pressing a kiss to his mating mark. “But it’s okay. I’ll tell Zachariah to go screw himself and I’ll be home for dinner every night. How’s that sound?”

Castiel purred, leaning back against Dean chest again and nuzzling his neck, pressing his nose to the Alpha’s scent gland. “Thank you, Alpha. I love you.”

Dean smiled, looking up just as Charlie returned with two beers for herself and Dean and a Pina Colada for Cas. His arms tightened around Cas’s torso and he sighed happily. “I love you too.”


End file.
